


Love Bug

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Dan doesnt usually wake up before Ross, but he's not gonna waste the opportunity to stare as much as he pleases.





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Dontcareajot requested I write some Rubberbang, so here's the late night outcome

Dan was warmer than he expected when he awoke. For a moment, he thought he’d accidently ramped up his heater, but then he realized he had his arm curled around a living person, and he relaxed.

Ross was still deep in sleep, his back curved along Dan’s chest. Dan sighed, closing his eyes again as he snuggled closer. He spread his fingers over the flat of Ross’ stomach, breathing him in. It was a rare treat that he woke up before him, and he refused to waste the opportunity.

Unfortunately, his other arm was being crushed against Ross’ bony shoulder and was completely numb at the point. He sighed again, reluctant to pull away. Blinking open his eyes, he pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Ross’ neck, causing him to make a small sleepy noise. Dan smiled, kissing him once more before pulling himself from the warmth.

He tried his best to be careful, but as he pulled his arm out from under Ross, he stirred, rolling further back. Dan grimaced, having to pull his arm out even farther. Finally, he managed, letting his poor arm flop on his lap as he massaged it back to life.

Ross rolled over, eyes blinking open slightly as he yawned. “D'n? ‘Sup?” He curled his hands against his chest, yawning again.

“My goodness, you’re adorable,” Dan mumbled, arm forgotten for a moment as he took in Ross’ messy hair and sleepy face. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Ross’ lips, pulling back quickly. Ross just blinked at him, slightly more awake now as he gave him a weird look.

“S'that what ya woke me fer?” Ross asked, and Dan shook his head, trying to ignore the blush rising on his cheeks.

“You crushed my fucking arm, that’s what I woke you for.” Dan winced, his arm finally starting to gain feeling. He shook the half deadened limb, holding it with his other arm so it would just fall back on his lap like dead weight.

“Mhm, good excuse,” Ross said, eyes sliding shut again. “You better make me breakfast to make up for this. I was having the best dream too.”

“What, you won a lifetime supply of candy corn?” Dan scoffed.

“I was getting triple teamed by three clones of you,” Ross said and Dan’s eyes snapped back to him.

“What?” He squeaked, brain most defently not filling with way too many images his dick really didnt know what to make of. Ross snorted, peaking one eye open.

“I’m kidding, dofus.” Ross reached out and patted his knee. “I was dreaming about fighting a dragon.”

Dan gaped at him a second then shook his head. “You know what, just for that, you’re making breakfast. Fuck you.” Dan scooted off the bed, tugging his shirt down as he got to his feet. He could practically feel Ross’ gaze on his ass, but it was there like 24/7 so he pretty much expected it at the point.

“Pffft, no way,” Ross said. “You owe me.”

“Nope,” Dan said, waving a hand back as he walked towards the bathroom. “You fucked up that chance, baby.” Suddenly, he felt a very solid thump against his shoulder blade. He turned around to find a pillow at his feet and a pouting Ross.

“But Danny,” He said, blinking owlishly at him. “I’m tired.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “How about I make you eggs, you make me pancakes. We trade off.”

Ross was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking very hard on his options. Dan picked up the pillow and mimed throwing it back at him, which made Ross laugh.

“Okay, okay, deal.” He giggled and stretched his arms above his head. Dan rolled his eyes again but smiled as he tossed the pillow back at Ross’ feet. He stepped back over to the bed, Ross grinning the entire time, before leaning down to kiss that smug look off his face. Damn, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me over on [tumblr!](http://musicalravencreates.tumblr.com)


End file.
